Captive
by ShadeAngel
Summary: AU Duo disguises himself as a girl to steal from the wealthy when he is kidnapped. Will anyone save him before his "virtue" is at stake? Shounen ai warnings!!


Captive   
Teaser 

Disclaimer: Don't own GW, don't sue. I'm just using the chara's for a bit.   
Warning: YAOI, swearing, AU, eventual lime/lemon, Duo in a dress (unwillingly). Nothing else at this point. I don't know how this fic's gonna turn out so look out just in case. 

~~~~~ 

"Miss... Miss! HEY GIRLY!!!" 

Duo growled and turned on the man, violet eyes flashing dangerously. "Yes?" His higher-than-usual voice was dripping with contempt, but the man didn't seem to notice. 

"Why don't you bring that tray over here and make yourself comfortable." He eyed Duo's form hungrily, though it was hidden by folds of material 

The brunette would have loved to see the perverts face if he discovered his real gender. No doubt there would be no little amount of cursing. But he couldn't afford to be caught. If he was brought the attention of anyone in the household, they'd know there was an imposter in their midst. His mission was too important to risk it because one man was hitting on him. 

He plastered a brilliant - but obviously fake - smile to his face. "But sir? What would all the other guests do? After all, this is a feast. What would everyone do without their food." He threw in a flirtatious wink for good measure before taking off as fast as his bothersome skirts would allow. 

There was a few more morons as he made his rounds, though none as bad as the first. He eyed them all carefully, making sure that no one notice his gaze. They were all wealthy; mostly merchants and successful business owners. All wore enough access of jewellery. Duo was surprised they were even able to walk. 

A glance out the window told him that it was nearing midnight. People would be starting to leave soon. He had better go give the others the signal; soon their wouldn't be anyone to steal from. 

They could make this one big bust and be landed for months. Duo himself had every intention of buying a small shop and setting up his own business. An _honest_ business. Probably just a small grocery. He even had a place in mind. 

Duo slipped out of the bustle as soon as he could get rid of his tray. No one even notice the lack of a certain braided youth. There was just too many things to worry about. 

He reached the room they had designated just as someone started down the hall. The door was quickly shut, before the wanderer had a chance to catch sight of him. If he had have been caught and it had have been a man his 'virtue' could have been in serious danger. If it had have been a woman on the other hand he could have been in even more trouble. A woman would have no calms in dragging him to the lord and lady of the house where he would no doubt be found out. 

Walking over to the window he pulled a candle and some matches from his skirt, quickly striking one of the matches and lighting the wick. It flared and he set the candle onto the windowsill, oddly anxious to get out of the manor. 

Heaving his skirts up far past his ankles, Duo took off out of the room and down the corridor, careful not to run into anyone in the darkened halls. No one stopped him as he left the manor through a side exit used exclusively by the help. 

He was breathing heavily by the time he reached the nearest alley. The brown-haired teen was just glad he didn't have to stay in the manor any longer. The humid, perfume-ridden air was too much for him. He was used to the open - if not clean - air. Sure, he spent plenty of time in taverns, but never as much time as was spent in that dining hall tonight. 

He leaned back against the wall, glad that the others had agreed to share a percentage of their profit for taking this role in the mission when everyone else refused. He was their unofficial leader and it had seemed logical to dress him as a girl. A girl was less likely to be suspected of any serious wrong doing and Duo did look rather feminine even in a pair of breeches and a top. Just by putting him in a skirt and stuffing his blouse transformed him. A few of the boys in his gang would never look at him the same again, he was sure. 

Duo leaned forward, about to head for home, but something worm and rough came up to covered his mouth while someone grabbed him around the waist. His violet eyes became impossibly wide as the assailant put his face up to his ear, breathing heavily. 

"Why ain't chu a pretty one. I'll make sure ta get m' worth outa ya, 'fore I hand ya over." 

The long-haired thief couldn't even get out a protest as the man pulled away and something came crashing down onto the base of his skull and everything. 

At this point everything turned black. 

~~~~~ 

Shade: I thought this up almost a year and a half ago and am just now getting around to writing it. Personaly, I think it was a bad attempt, but I've been in a slump lately. I have two other fics I'm writing right now so I dunno if I'll continue. If anyone really wants me to I'll try.   
  



End file.
